


Papyrus Fucks the Toaster

by RavenZaphara



Series: Soul-Searcher Shitposts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-explicit?, but not required to read and enjoy this terrible attempt at a crack fic, i guess, it's funny i swear, please read it, related to Soul-Searcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenZaphara/pseuds/RavenZaphara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found an image on tumblr that coerced me to write this. Enjoy my suffering!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus Fucks the Toaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul-Searcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210733) by [RavenZaphara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenZaphara/pseuds/RavenZaphara). 



> I'm not fucking sorry.

 

* * *

 

Mettaton unhooked his leg and pulled it away from his body. Experimentally, he rolled the joint of his ankle to test if it still worked. He hadn’t experimented like this, per say, so… it was as new to him as everything else he experienced with Papyrus.

Papyrus eyed the disembodied leg curiously, and Mettaton was a bit aggravated that his attention wasn’t solely on him—er, the _rest_ of him.

Mettaton tossed the leg across the room, and opened his arms, inviting the lanky skeleton closer—but Papyrus’s eyes followed the leg’s arc through the air, and he sprinted off after it.

Mettaton let out a surprised but not entirely angry noise when he felt teeth latch onto his thrown leg, and saw Papyrus return with it firmly locked between his jaws.

 _Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into, here?_ Mettaton wondered as Papyrus took the leg from his mouth and offered it back to Mettaton.

“YOU MUST BE MORE CAREFUL WITH YOUR BODY!” He said, climbing onto the bed next to Mettaton. “IT IS VERY PRECIOUS!”

Mettaton examined the *stinging* area on his removed leg. “Says the skeleton who just left deep indentations in my thigh.” He sighed. “Oh, God, everyone’s going to see it~!”

Why did that excite him?!

He decided that he’d deal with buffing out the marks later. Papyrus’s arms snaked around his form, bringing him closer, and he decided that everything else could definitely wait.

 

* * *

 

The next morning found Mettaton lying on the bed clutching his removed leg like a body pillow. Papyrus seemed to be in the kitchen making breakfast.

Mettaton felt like he was made of jelly—or perhaps flesh?—from how well he’d rested after… _that_. Damn, every time felt like the first with him. Awkward sometimes, but sweetly satisfying in a way that he’d never imagined.

He hummed and appraised the damage—and let out a shocked squeak followed by an irritated groan.

Marked in permanent ink over the indentations of his teeth was Papyrus’s handwriting.

**The Great Papyrus did this.**  
**Well… Alphys MADE this,**  
**but Papyrus made this SCREAM.**

_I’ve corrupted him._ Mettaton tried to hide his horrified grin. _And I couldn’t be happier._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied. I am sorry.


End file.
